nexus_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
'Summary' The Angels are the female counterparts of the Einherjars. They, however, hold more authority than the latter at their first rank, which is the "Battle Maiden" ranking equivalent to the Legion ranking of the 1 Star Einherjar ★. They have two default forms. Their first, being their wingless, combat-oriented form which is their common stance in battle. In this form, their expertise in various combat-oriented arts are seen, be it as a Magi performing arcanic arts, Blade Maiden, which is basically a female Samurai or a Tempest, their version of a battle Archer and many more. Their Winged versions are what sets them apart from Einherjars. Einherjars gain wings after reaching the so-called'' 4 Star ranking'', which is very rare. Angels get wings as soon as they become Battle Maidens at 1 Star ★ ranking. At this form, they have absolute control over their elemental affinities. They can call upon these elements and manipulate them anyway they can. The only limit is their Mana pool. The Legion rank and the Battle Maiden rank are equal during a war and both have very similar roles during warfare. 'Angel Rankings' Angels have 3 ranks similar to Einherjars. Fresh Angels are given the 1 Star rank unlike the Einherjars wherein they are considered "recruits" upon assimilation with their Valkyries. The Angel rankings are based on their performance during missions or times of war. 1 Star Angels ★ are called Battle Maidens. They are Aesirian footsoldiers, usually sent as infantry regiments, being led by a 2 Star Angel. The 2 Star Angels ★★ are called Cherubims. They are given leadership roles during missions or times of war. 3 Star Angels ★★★ are called "Seraphinimas" or'' Seraphims''. Angels of this ranking are incredibly strong, as they are granted more power over their respective elements. They can still revert to their wingless forms, but they can be seen more often on their winged form. They can hold their ground on their own against an army of Heartless or Hollows, and can fight alone against multiple high-ranking Arrancar class or Warped Ones class enemies with ease. They are, however, below the Valkyries in terms of hierarchy during war, as the Valkyries hold a major part of the Valhalla force, the Einherjars. The Valyrie ranking is a special rank amongst the Angels. They are considered a 5 star ranking ★★★★★ in times of war, the highest an Angel can achieve in rank. However, at peacetimes, they are the same ranking as the Cherubims, a 2 star ★★ rank. Valkyries are given the power to assimilate souls within their own and call upon them when the need arises. These souls are called Einjerhars, ''an extension of their powers and is part of their arsenal in combat. That is why their ranks goes up to 5 star, outranking even the ''Coordinator Angels of realms, since they posses the bulk of the assets of Valhalla in terms of war capability, their soldiers the Einherjars "the souls of the brave and the noble". Coordinators or Principality Angels, ''a 4 star ★★★★ ranking and are the highest in the hierarchy of Asgardian Angels. The roles they perform during wartime is somewhat complicated. In terms of rank they are considered below Valkyries, but since they are the lifeline of the forces of Valhalla while they are on mortal grounds, the decisions made by the Valkyrie ranked Angels is highly influenced by them. The complexity of their role made the Principality Angels rarely seen on the battlefield. Their combat prowess overshadows the Seraphims. Complicated spells performed by Seraphs would look amateur compared to what Principality Angels could perform. These Angels are legendary, even to the Asgardians themselves and their feats are highly celebrated in Valhalla. 'Angels of Midgard''' During the events of the great battle of Midgard, these Angels were forced to abandon their artificial mortal shells and flee to the lifestream where they can enter Nirvanna and be resurrected as true mortals that would then live a normal life amongst the denizens of this realm. They hope to be awakened by their Einherjar counterparts. These Angels may then manifest their powers and abilities once again and may choose to fight alongside their Einherjar comrades or return to Valhalla. The current Angels of Midgard are listed below (With the exeption of the Chapter 2 Angels):